Japan's Messages
by Koplak from the Equator
Summary: DRABBLE After the bombing of Nagasaki and Hiroshima, Japan returns to his allies. In Italy's arms, he said his last message.


Battered, bruised, and grimy beyond all reason, the brown-eyed country stumbled to an area where he and his allies were supposed to meet. Using his katana as a supporting staff, Japan made his way to the office where Germany usually had his paper work done. Even though he was more to expect his tall blonde ally, he found the other ally. The one with the seemingly ever-closing eyes (although they see something), brown hair, and the unsystematic curl on the side of his face. Eh, whatever, at least he found someone harmless.

Being at the end of his power, Japan collapsed, katana fell first before he came afterwards. His already swinging head throbbed at the impact between his skull and the wooden floor. His breathing was quick and hard. His visions failed him; everything suddenly had this need to be gone.

Upon seeing his fallen friend, Italy rushed to Japan's side. Kneeling beside the weak oriental country, Italy laid Japan's head on his left arm. He shook him a little, hopefully bringing some sense back to Japan's consciousness. "Japan! Nee, Japan! C'mon! Wake up!"

Groaning dizzily, Japan muttered, "Stop shaking me…"

Italy abruptly stopped. Goofily, he apologized, "Oops, sorry…. What happened to you, Japan?" Italy asked.

"I was attacked by America. He bombarded two of my cities, Nagasaki and Hiroshima." Japan answered weakly. His brown big eyes drooped now and then as he struggled to suspend his conscience.

Italy gasped, somewhat too exaggerated. "That's so bad!"

Now there was nothing about attacks to talk about. Japan's memories to remember those parts were somehow momentarily blocked. No matter how much he wanted to tell Italy about the bombarding, he couldn't remember a single thing. Instead, something more humane was what kept coming to his mind's front yard.

Coughing, Japan empowered himself to speak. "Italy-san…" he mumbled weakly in the boot-like country's arm. "There's something I need to tell you…"

Sniffling and sucking back a thick gum of snot, Italy replied, "Yes?"

"I…" Japan began, but he had to wheeze first before continuing, "…love your spaghetti…"

Wiping back the tears threatening to bungee jump from the corners of his eyes, Italy sobbed, "Thank you. Your ramen tastes good too."

"Tell me, Italy-san…will ramen noodles taste good if you add Bolognese sauce to it? Isn't spaghetti a noodle too?"

"Yeah…I guess it'll taste good. You should give it a try."

Japan smiled feebly, "I will. And maybe I should combine the miso with fettuccini. Isn't it awesome how closely resembled our cuisines are?" Japan tried to laugh, but instead he winced for laughing apparently used more muscles than coughing.

"Japan, that's it. Don't talk anymore! You'll hurt yourself!" Italy whimpered.

With the last of his strength, Japan gripped Italy's free hand which gripped his hand back. "Italy-san…there's something I need to add…"

Italy gulped and nodded, letting Japan to move onward.

"Please feed Germany properly while I'm gone. He forgets the time when it comes to war. He scarcely eats if he's not reminded. Since you're closer to him…please…" Japan pleaded, his brows furrowed as best as he could.

Rapidly, Italy nodded to Japan's last request before the hand slipped from his and those indifferent brown eyes sealed behind delicate skin gates. Japan's head limped sideways and his hard breathing ceased. Upon seeing his friend's powerless figure resting in his arms, Italy wailed with tears and snots uncontrolled.

He embraced the eastern country closely to his chest. His head whipped skywards, he shouted, "NO! JAPAAAAN!!!" He hoped by screaming his name out loud, Japan would return to Earth—to Gaia—to Terra.

"Keep the voice down, you idiot. You'll wake him up!" Germany pounded him on the head, scolding so harshly with his dictating manner.

Italy rubbed the small bump caused by Germany's fist and, still with tears trailing on his face, he inquired, "What?"

"Can't you see he's asleep? He's goddamn tired after all that war!"

"Oh…" Together with Germany, Italy carried Japan to a bed and lie him down so he could get a proper rest. Italy smiled at his oriental country friend, "Sweet dreams, Japan…"

* * *

**This drabble just came when I was walking on the treadmill, making myself hungry and thirsty before I could break the fasting. This initiated my new fetish over Axis Powers Hetalia! Huzzah!**


End file.
